A folder and various application programs or files are generally disposed in a user interface of a terminal, for example, a user interface of a smartphone or a computer. A user may manage the application programs or the files by using a folder, and the user may also create a folder and rearrange icons in the user interface by dragging an application program or a file.
There may be many icon control operations, and two operations of them, for example, are respectively a first operation and a second operation. It is assumed that the first operation is a replace/push-away operation, and the second operation is a create folder and combine icon operation (which is also referred to as a “combine operation”). Two icons on which an operation is performed are respectively referred to as a first icon and a second icon. Currently, a manner of determining the two operations is generally touching and holding the first icon to enter an editing mode, dragging the first icon towards the second icon, where when a dragging speed is less than a preset value, a system determines it as a staying state, and performing the first operation of the first icon replacing or pushing away the second icon if a distance between the first icon and the second icon is less than a first preset distance and is greater than a second preset distance, and the first icon is in the staying state, or performing the second operation of creating a folder and putting the first icon and the second icon together in the folder when the distance is less than the second preset distance, and the first icon is in the staying state.
However, in actual application, when the second operation needs to be performed on the first icon and the second icon, because icon dragging necessarily includes a far-to-near process, when passing a distance range between the first preset distance and the second preset distance, the first icon is prone to be captured to perform the first operation with the second icon, that is, an incorrect operation different from a user's expected operation is caused, and the user may need to attempt many times before successfully implementing the second operation.